Body switch
by MidnightShinobi
Summary: The Spr gang wake up in the morning to find that they are not in their right bodies!Oh the horror!How will they go through all this?and Yasuhara's black mailing them!Read and find out!NaruxMai,AyakoxTakigawa,LinxMadoka,JohnxMasako.


Welcome all to a brand new story of ghost hunt!**THIS IDEA WAS ORIGINALLY FROM MISSINGANIME1234 SO GIVE CREDIT'S TO HER AS WELL PLEASE!**She couldn't keep track of the confusion the story will have so she asked me to take over.Well enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost hunt or any of it's characters.

No flames!I will use it to burn you!.

This story will be very confusing alright so I'm very sorry for it.

* * *

Chapter 1What!?I'm a girl/boy!?

The spr gang just came back from a difficult case invovling a shrine.They didn't really see much of a problem there so they closed the case.

Mai awoke to the sound of her alarm ringing and hit the clock off.She groaned.

"Uhn...stupid alarm clock",She said lazily.A few seconds passed and then she shot up her bed.

"WAIT I DON'T HAVE AN ALARM CLOCK!!",She said and looked over to her side.There was the alarm clock sitting there peacefully.She looked around the room.Wait this wasn't her room!There were many books of the supernatural and there were many paper's all over one desk.This couldn't be her room!Especially since her bed isn't all black.She threw the blanket's off and got off the bed.For some reason her crotch felt a bit bulgy.

She looked at her pajama's and noticed she was wearing all blue.A blue top and blue pant's.This wasn't what she chose to wear last night.

"These...look like Naru's pajama's...",She said and her eye's widened when she came to a stop on a mirror.

"...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",She screamed in Naru's body.

---

Naru awoke to a loud music that seemed to come from a cellphone.He digged through his pillow's without opening his eye's and felt something.It was the cellphone.He opened his eye's and took the pink cellphone out.Pink..Wait a minute pink!!??

He shot up from his bed and looked at the phone in disgust.

"That idiot Mai must've accidentally took the wrong cellphone.I'll get it back from her when I see her at the office",He said to himself and got off the bed.When he got off his chest felt heavier than usual but he ignored it.He looked around and noticed the room was more brighter and happier than his room would be.He shrugged if off and thought that he's probably imagining thing's.

He walked over to a closet filled with many picture's of..the spr gang?He looked at the closet door's closer.Yes they were picture's of the spr gang.Picture's of them hanging out at least.At the beach,the mall,outside the office,inside the office,holiday's you name it.Naru never put's any picture's of them on his closet!Sure he had picture's of them but they were in a photo album.

He opened the closet door's to find clothes.Girl clothes.Now he really think's he's being paranoid.But wait.These clothes look like the kind Mai wear's.He gulped and feared the worse.He slowly walked over to a mirror with his eye's closed and then once he reached it he opened his eye's.

"Oh...my...god...",Was all he said in Mai's body.

---

Mai wanted to take a shower but she just couldn't!If she took a shower she'd have to be showering while looking at Naru's naked body!She was already done brushing his teeth so all she needed to do was shower.She is not going to take that risk so she decided to just change into different clothes and wash her..er his hair.She grabbed a shampoo and conditioner that was lying in Naru's bathtub and went over to the sink.

She dipped Naru's hair below the faucet where the water went down and wet his hair.The top of Naru's pajama's were now getting wet and she groaned.She was going to get it from him once he found out about it.She applied the shampoo onto his short black hair.Then she washed it off and applied conditioner to it.

She finished washing Naru's hair and sweatdropped when she opened the closet.Does she have to change his underwear?Screw it she'll just change into his black usual clothes he wore everyday to work.She took out the clothes and closed her eye's as she started to take off Naru's pajamas.

She could feel the cold air sweep past her..his...chest and tried her hardest to put on the clothes,but she couldn't.She sighed in defeat and opened her eyes slowly not looking down.She put on the black inside shirt and then the black coat.She stared down and saw the not matching clothes.Pajama pant's and black clothes?She gulped and she reached for the pant's zipper and pulled it down.

She took off Naru's pant's and was scarred.

He was wearing care bear boxer's...

Mai broke out laughing.

---

Naru wasn't doing very well also.He also decided to not take a shower and wash Mai's hair using the sink,but being the smart guy he is,he wrapped a towel around Mai's shoulder to prevent her clothes from getting wet.

Once he was done he went back into Mai's room and closed the curtain's.He walked over to her closet and opened it.

Skirt,jean's,more skirt's,school uniform,short's,even more skirt's,bikini

Bikini!?

Naru looked behind all the clothe's and found a bikini hanging down on a clothes hanger.He twitched and blushed a bit.

"No Naru you are no pervert",He said and took some random clothes,jean's and a normal yellow shirt,and closed the closet door immediately.He looked down and wondered how in the world is he going to change without looking at Mai's personal things?He breathed in and out and took off her shirt.

"Wow she's a b",He said.His..or her...or his... eye's widened realizing what he just said.He slapped her head really hard causing him to get a headache.

"Dammit Naru!control...control..control...",He said and slipped on the yellow shirt.Then it comes to the pant's.

"...I hate my life",He said.

---

Mai walked over to the office in Naru's body and opened the door to see herself furious on the desk.The "Mai"in front of her is actually Naru in her body.She stomped over to herself,or Naru and slammed Naru's hand's onto the desk.

"Ok I want an explaination Naru!",She yelled at herself.Naru looked up at himself and glared at her.

"I don't know what has happened to alright!?Now get me tea Mai!",He said and returned back to his files.Mai groaned.They both still had their voice's it's just they were in different bodies.Mai sighed and went to go get tea.She smirked halfway out the door and looked at Mai(Naru).

"By the way's I didn't know you were a big fan of **carebears**",She said and giggled and left to go get tea.Naru's face turned pale.

"Damn my secret's out"

* * *

Wow..this really is confusing even for me...well hope it didn't confuse you guy's to much!review's please!and thank you!


End file.
